The present invention relates to automatic gain control circuits, and more particularly to those used in the chroma channel of a SECAM encoder.
Recent developments concerning the French SECAM standard indicate that several tolerances of the SECAM system will be made much tighter in the future. This not only leads to problems in designing encoder circuits, but also makes it difficult to adjust SECAM encoders in the production line. Test equipment such as vectorscopes, which enable simple and precision adjustment of NTSC or PAL encoders, do not exist for SECAM. Therefore it is very desirable to introduce self-adjusting circuits in SECAM encoders.